Kylie Lies
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Song-fic to Jason Michael Carrol's Alyssa Lies. Set in the future. Jake's daughter comes home, tears rolling down her face, and tells him something he never wanted to hear. Jikayla. Liley. Sarah/Oliver. *Abuse and charecter death*


**AN: Ok, you all can hate me for this, but I swear, I love this song. I've had personal experiences with friends being abused, and it's not a good thing to go through, even if it's not you yourself being hit, when it's one of your best friends, it still sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the show.**

_My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"_

Ten year old Jamie Ryan came running into her house, throwing down her backpack, tears in her eyes as she searched for her father, hoping to find him. Jake stepped out of the bathroom, only to be almost tackled by his oldest daughter. He noticed the tears in her eyes and bent down, so he was looking into her eyes.

"Hey, Jamiers, tell me what's wrong" he said, trying to read the emotions in the young girl's eyes. Jamie sniffled and burried her face in his shirt, letting herself cry for a moment longer, before finally looking at him, meeting his eyes.

"Daddy, you know my new friend at school, right?" she asked, tears still rolling down her face. Jake thought for a moment. He remembered the girl his daughter had become such fast friends with, her name was Kylie, and she was an eleven year old who had been held back a year, making her in the same grade as Jamie.

"Yes, Kylie, right?" he asked, still looking confused.

Jamie nodded her head. "Ok, well, is something wrong, did something happen to Kylie?" Jake asked, scared that his daughter would have to go through the pain of losing a friend so early on in her life.

"Daddy, Kylie lies to everyone!" Jamie yelled.

_I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said_

"Jamie, explain that to me" Jake said, standing up and leading Jamie downstairs and sitting her on the couch, loooking at her. "Daddy, it's too hard!" Jamie yelled, and Jake looked her, seeing the hurt in her eyes, he paused, wondering how to go about getting her to open up about what was going on.

"Jamie, would you please tell me what's wrong with Kylie, maybe I can help" Jake said, looking down at his daugther again.

Jamie took a deep breath and nodded her head.

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

"She comes to school, and her arms are all covered in...those black and blue spots...bruies, and she wears all these long sleeve shirts to hide them, daddy we live in Malibu, and she's always in sweats, she lies to the teachers when they ask her, and to all our other friends!" Jamie yelled.

Jake paused, not sure how to handle this news.

"She told me, her daddy gave her those bruises, she doesn't have a nice daddy, you and Oliver are nice daddy's, she's got a mean one, and I don't know what to do!" Jamie yelled.

Jake froze. He looked down at Jamie.

"Are you positive?" he asked. Jamie nodded her head quickly, tears rolling down her cheeks once again. Jake nodded his head and sent her upstairs, leaning back on the couch, a sad look on his face. What was he going to do?

_My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
I know she needs you bad_

Later that night, as Jake was tucking Jamie into bed, and Mikayla was across the hall, tucking in their seven year old twins, he watched with a small, sad, smile on his face as Jamie climbed out of bed, bending on her knees by the side of it, and folded her hands, closing her eyes, and looking towards the sky.

"God, bless my mom, my dad, my little brother and sister, and Oliver, Sarah, Lilly, Miley, and all my friends" Jamie seemed to be done, so Jake moved forward, moving to tuck her in. Jamie started again.

"And please help my new friend Kylie, she really needs it" she said, climbing into bed, pulling the blanket over herself.

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

Downstairs, Jake talked to Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Sarah, and Mikayla.

"Seriously, how do all these kids fit into those rooms?" Miley asked, looking upstairs. The Truscott kids and the Oken kids were all staying over at Jake and Mikayla's, since it was a Friday, and there was no school tomorrow.

"We have mad skills" Lilly laughed.

Jake stayed silent.

"Jake, what's going on, ever since Jamie got home from school today, you've been super quiet" Mikayla said, looking at her husband. Jake sighed and turned to look at them all, a worried look on his face, as all his friends looked confused.

"Jamie told me that her friend Kylie from school gets hit by her father" he said, and there was a gasp from everyone in the room.

"Is she sure?" Miley asked. "She's positive, said Kylie told her herself" Jake said, sighing again.

"How can someone hit their child?" Oliver asked, and everyone else shook their heads.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what i had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

Jake sighed again, rolling over in bed, waking up Mikayla, who was sleeping next to him.

"Jake, calm down" Mikayla muttered. "I can't, all I can think about is that poor little girl" Jake said, and Mikayla sat up, turning on the lamp next to the bed, and pulled him into the sitting position as well.

"Go to the school on Monday, talk to someone about it Jake, try and help" Mikayla suggested, and Jake smiled and nodded his head. "That's what I'll do" he said, and Mikayla smiled, patted his back, rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep, her own mind drifting to Kylie.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

As Jake and Jamie walked into the school on Monday, Jake noticed that everyone in the classroom had tears running down their faces, and even the ussualy overly-perky teacher, Mrs. Johnston, looked sad.

"Mr. Ryan, can I talk to you in the hallway?" she asked, and Jake nodded, leaving Jamie standing by the door.

"Kylie..well, Kylie passed away yesterday, her father was apparently abusive, I know Jamie was friends with her, so I thought..maybe you'd want to tell her" Mrs. Johnston said, and Jake felt a lump rise in his throat, and he nodded his head.

As the two entered the classroom again, Jamie looked up at Jake.

"Why is everyone so sad?" she asked, and Jake sighed, feeling tears start to roll down his face.

"Jamiers, Kylie won't be here" he said, and Jamie made a shocked face, asking why. Jake sighed and shook his head, more and more tears running down his face as he tried to explain this to his daughter.

"Her father...he was a very, very, bad guy, you understand that, right?" Jake asked. Jamie nodded. "Well, he went too far, and Kylie died last night, Jamiers, I'm sorry" Jake said, and Jamie's eyes widened as tears started to fill them again.

_She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do_

A little over two weeks later, Jake stopped the car in front of a cemetery, letting Jamie get out of the car, before walking towards the part of the cemetery they needed to get to.

As they stopped in front of a headstone, Jamie bent down and looked at it for a long moment, before placing the one flower she had brought along with her onto the ground in front of it, and smiling at her father.

"She's happier now, isn't she?" she asked, and Jake nodded.

As they walked back to their car, Jamie stopped, turned around and ran back.

"Bye Kylie" she whispered, before running back to her father, taking his hand and racing him back to the car.

_Tears filled my eyes,  
When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies_

Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies


End file.
